Let's Play
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Here's my 2nd official horor fic! Rated T for blood! Enjoy, or you can play a game with Season 0 Yami!


Me: Ehehehehehehehehe  
IS: Here's Horror Fic No.2  
Me: I thught extra hard for this one Ehehehehehehehehe  
IS: Enjoy *Lights flicker out*  
Me: *eyes glow red*

* * *

"Okay, you guys ready?"

"Ryou, I really don't want to scare him"

"Yugi, you lost the bet. You have to do this, or we dress you up like a girl. And, you said, and I quote, 'Shut up, Malik. I'll do anything but that!'"

"Stop looking so smug"

"You got the video camera?"

"Right here, Malik."

"Okay, let's do this. Aaaaand, rolling"

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik came in the house.

"Oh, Yamiii" Yugi called out. He went to the silverware drawer and took out a sharp knife. Yami came in. Yugi turned around. He had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Aibou?" Yami said, confused.

"Hurry up and run. Let's play tag" Yugi said, getting closer. Yami took a step back. What was happening?! Yugi kept taking steps towards Yami. "Let's play Hide-and-Seek. Hurry up and hide" Yugi said. Yami turned and started running. He ran up the stairs, into his room, and got into his closet.

"What's happening? Who or what is inside my sweet Hikari? He wouldn't just do this" Yami said, breathing heavily. He heard knocking on the room door.

"I'm coming in. I'm not asking for permission" Yugi said. He opened the door. He ducked down to look under Yami's bed. He wasn't there. Yugi got up and went to the closet. He opened the door.

"Aibou?!" Yami exclaimed. He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder. Another in his other shoulder.

"Yugi,, stop! We weren't going to go this far!" Malik exclaimed.

"Malik, I think he's actually being possessed by someone" Ryou said, scared out of his wits.

"Possesse-" Yami didn't get to finish. The knife in Yugi's hand had gone through his heart.

"OhmyKAMI!" Ryou exclaimed.

"He's dead!" Malik yelled out.

"Yugi! Snap out of it!" Ryou yelled. Yugi turned around and stood up.

"Oh, s***!" Malik exclaimed.

"He's going after us?!" Ryou exclaimed. The two started running. They hid in two separate spots. Ryou was rocking back and forth, sobbing. "I want Kura. I want Kura" he sobbed. Yugi laughed. He opened the closet that Ryou was in. Ryou screamed, then he was silent. The knife had gone through his heart.

A bead of sweat dripped down Malik's face. He had heard Ryou scream, then stop. He knew Yugi had killed him. Malik was scared. He heard a laugh. Malik grabbed his phone.

"Joey? You at Kaiba's?" he whispered.

"Yeah? Why are ya whisperin'?" Joey asked.

"Shh! He might hear you! Listen, I need help. He's already killed Yami and Ryou" Malik said.

"Who?" Joey asked.

"Yugi! It was just going to be a harmless prank on Yami! But, I think somewhere in between it all, Yugi got possessed or something, because he killed Yami! Ryou and I ran, and split up. Just a while ago, I heard Ryou scream, then silence. I'm really scared. Help me" Malik pleaded.

"Okay. Kaiba and I will be over dere soon" Joey assured.

"Just be careful" Malik warned. He hung up. Yugi opened the door. Malik screamed, and tried to run, but he didn't make it far. Yugi threw the knife, and it went into Malik's back, directly in the middle. He took the now red-stained knife out of Malik's back. He heard the door open downstairs.

"Ey, Malik! We're here!" Joey called.

"Let's just be careful, Puppy. I don't want anything to happen to you" Kaiba said, giving Joey's shoulders a tight squeeze. Yugi came down the stairs and laughed again.

"Yug?" Joey asked warningly. Yugi turned and threw the knife. Joey braced himself. He was shoved by someone, and landed on the ground. When he opened his eyes, Kaiba had the knife in his back.

"I wanted...you to be safe...Puppy" Kaiba said, before falling to the ground.

"Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed. He looked at Yugi, who took the knife out of Kaiba and headed towards him. He laughed as he started slashing Joey. Blood was getting on his face and clothes. Joey was soon dead. Yugi looked at the knife. It had so much blood on it. Anzu, Miho, and Tristan came in. They had gotten a call from Joey.

'More play things' Yugi thought maniacally. He headed towards Miho. Tristan ran in front of her.

"Tristan!" Anzu exclaimed, watching the knife enter Tristan's heart. Miho screamed and ran off. Anzu did the same. Yugi found Anzu first. She screamed again, before blood filled her mouth and throat. Yugi next found Miho and killed her before she screamed. He blinked.

"Miho?" Yugi asked. She didn't answer. Yugi saw the bloody knife in his hand, and gasped. He ran through the house, looking for someone alive. all he found were dead people. He shakily went intp his and Yami's room. "Y-Yami? Please tell me you're- NO! Yugi sceamed. He ran over to Yami's body and held it close. "Y-Yami. Wake up, please!" Yugi begged. Tears welled in his eyes and fell. Yugi kissed Yami's cold, lifeless lips. "Soon. We'll be together again. I love you, Yami" he said quietly. He raised the knife, and peirced his own heart. His body landed softly on Yami's*.

*Some time later*

"Yugi I'm ho-" Atem stopped, seeing dried blood and 3 dead bodies in the living room. He ran through the house, and kept seeing the same thing: dried bloos and dead bodies. He went into Yami and Yugi's room, and saw Yugi and Yami both dead, but Yugi on top of Yami. "Everyone's dead...but who killed them?" Atem said quietly.

The last thing he saw was the bloody knife rise out of Yugi's heart by itself, and plunge into his heart.

* * *

Me: Hooray for Horror!  
IS: You requested, we served.  
Me: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
